Dagruel (Web Novel)
Summary Dagruel is one of the Eight Star Demon Lords, along with Rimuru Tempest, Ruminas, and Leon Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A | High 4-C Name: Dagruel Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Demon Lord, Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Acausality (Type 1 and 4), Forcefield Creation, Lightning Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Physics Manipulation (His fists can cause destruction on levels that warp the laws of physics, the special vibrations caused by his fist interferes with the earth and the atmosphere, resulting in storms of destruction), Shapeshifting, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Durability Negation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Pseudo Black Hole Creation, Intangibility (Dagruel is literally a mass of energy), Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation ( Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Radiation Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Was unaffected by Gadra-Roshi's Nihilistic Hazard which summons a void that erases the existence of whatever it touches), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Shion Cook and Chaotic Fate couldn't affect him, and her Tyrannous Lord Susanoo could only affect him when time was stopped), Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Heat Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) | All prior abilities, plus Resistance to Aura, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Superior to Shion) | Large Star level (Comparable to Veldora Tempest) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Superior to Shion) and Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) | FTL (Comparable to Veldora Tempest) and Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Continent level | Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Veldora Tempest) Stamina: High (Comparable to other demon lords who can fight nonstop for several days) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Spiritual Lifeform:' Dagruel is a upper tier spiritual lifeform, thus he has no physical body, and exists only as a soul, has eternal youth, and will regenerate as long as the core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. Abilities *'Magic Nullify': An ability which automatically neutralizes all magic attacks, including abilities like death manipulation and existence erasure. All of Base Shion's abilities proved ineffective against Dagruel. *'Earth Quake': An ability which causes the ground to quake with tremors that makes standing up nigh impossible, and at the same time, twists atmosphere and causes lightning strikes. It ignores defenses and erases it's targets from existence. *'Quaser Quake': An ability which creates a super dimensional vibration with Dagruel as its epicenter. Dagruel converts his own body into a pseudo-black hole, which absorbs and destroys all matter. Anything caught in his attack won't just be disintegrated, they will be swallowed into the black hole and disappear. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. 'Resistances' *'Ultimate Existence:' Is an existence who is similar to Ultimate Skill thus Dagruel understands the laws of the world and superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Sealed | Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Giants Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Void Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4